1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a parallel link robot, a hand for parallel link robot, and a parallel link robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a container-aligning apparatus that changes a posture of a workpiece (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2970732). The container-aligning apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2970732 includes a robot. The robot changes the posture of the workpiece. This robot holds the workpiece at a holding position. The robot also releases and drops the workpiece at a releasing position such that one end of the workpiece engages engaging members.